1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the mounting of mail boxes and similar items requiring post-type installation.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior proposals in the general area of mail box mounting and post construction are illustratively shown in the below-listed prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ P. A. Rennack 1,764,226 June 17, 1930 M. G. Zachrich 2,552,915 May 15, 1951 J. Fuhrmann 2,669,117 Feb. 16, 1954 Kreizel et al. 3,730,109 May 1, 1973 Seiling, D. W. 3,743,226 July 3, 1973 Cecchetti 3,865,050 Feb. 11, 1975 Waters 4,078,757 Mar. 14, 1978 ______________________________________